


The One With The Romantic Carriage Ride

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fondling, Groping, Hints of Smut, Making Out, POV Rachel, Romance, Second Base, Winter, carriage ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Rachel laughed when Joey led her to a spot outside Central Park, where a reserved horse and carriage was waiting for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Rachel and Joey's conversation outside Ross's apartment in 10.02 (TOW Ross is Fine) when Joey talked about the first date he would have taken Rachel on if they weren't going to dinner with Ross and mentioned feeling Rachel up on the carriage ride home. Rachel didn't seem too opposed to the idea, and their conversation inspired this story.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Rachel and Joey didn't break up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan).
> 
> This fic is rated M more for the implications than for what happens in it.

Rachel laughed when Joey led her to a spot outside Central Park, where a reserved horse and carriage was waiting for them.

Joey pretended to be offended. "What, I can't take my girlfriend on a romantic date?"

Rachel leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I distinctly remember you mentioning something about 'feeling me up,'" she said, referring to their conversation from months ago.

Joey shrugged. "In a carriage, babe. It's classy." His hand drifted suggestively towards her lower back as he helped her up into the carriage. "Besides, I don't exactly remember you objecting."

Rachel blushed lightly at Joey's comment as he helped her up into the carriage. He followed, and the driver handed her a bouquet of lilies and handed Joey a bottle of champagne with two glasses. "Lilies for Ms. Green, and champagne, as you arranged."

Rachel looked awestruck at the gorgeous flowers. "Joey, I... thank you."

Joey brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. "Nothing but the best for you, Rach." He leaned in to kiss her softly, and she responded, settling her hands against his shoulders. When she drew back, Joey was giving her a blinding grin.

She returned Joey's dazzling smile and shifted to rest her head on his shoulder. Joey automatically wrapped a hand around her shoulders as if they had been together for years instead of just a few months. He adjusted the blanket that the company provided to cover them both, and Rachel placed the bouquet of lilies in her lap. The carriage started to move, and the sound of horse's hooves echoed on the pavement.

Rachel gazed up into Joey's eyes when a glass of champagne floated in front of her face. She smiled contently and gingerly took the glass. "What are we celebrating?"

Joey's hand rubbed up and down her upper arm. "Us, I guess."

"To us," Rachel said. She clinked her glass against Joey's and took a small ship of the delicious champagne, feeling the bubbles fizzle against her tongue.

A comfortable silence ensued as the driver led them on a tour of the park. Rachel sipped slowly at her glass as Joey's hand traced distracting patterns over her side. When she was finished, she put the glass under the bench where they were seated.

The horse's steady gait and the driver's voice as he explained various sites created a soothing background noise. Rachel marveled at the winter scenery, at how the ice and snow capped the trees and transformed the entire park.

"It's so beautiful this time of year," she murmured.

"Not half as beautiful as you."

She turned to face Joey, who was staring at her with the most sincere expression of adoration she had ever seen. Rachel couldn't resist kissing him when he looked at her that way, so she did exactly that.

Rachel tugged at Joey's hair, and he groaned, pulling her closer by the small of her back.

Joey panted as he pulled back to breathe. His breath formed small white clouds in the frosty air. "I love you, Rach. So much."

Rachel grinned, feeling giddy from Joey's kisses and the champagne. "Love you too." She leaned forward to capture his lips, moving her hand so that one caressed his clothed chest while the other gripped his thigh. Joey's hands settled on her hips, gradually inching up under her sweater, skating past her stomach and over her ribs until they were cupping her breasts over her bra.

Rachel giggled. "Knew you wanted to feel me up."

Joey smirked. "That bother you?"

Rachel lifted the hand that she had placed on Joey's chest to press one of his hands more firmly against her breast. He took the hint, squeezing her breasts lightly, and Rachel bit her lip to stifle a moan. "Definitely not." She leaned in to kiss him again, humming as his deft fingers teased her nipples to full hardness through her lacy bra. She moved her hand higher on his leg, thumb rubbing his inner thigh, and Joey broke the kiss with a startled gasp, dropping his hands from her chest.

Joey's eyes fluttered open after a few seconds. "Fuck. _Rachel._ "

The intense look of desire on his face stunned her. If they had been alone, Rachel definitely would have taken things further. As it was, she moved her hand so that it was planted just above Joey's knee and pressed a quick, yet meaningful kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Later," she quietly promised. His eyes lit up with the same anticipation she was feeling, and she resumed her previous position with a smirk on her lips. She cast her gaze towards the frozen lake, feeling warm and cozy in Joey's embrace.


End file.
